


Stormdancer

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for Pavo Shiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tempest

**Author's Note:**

> \- tempest -

It screamed and howled across the ruins of the Holy Mount,  
tore the olive groves asunder and lanced bright bolts into the peaks.

Alone amongst the nameless saints-to-be,   
he used to stand and watch the fury;  
and now Shiva stood in silver at the Temple's doors  
to witness the anger of heaven from the safety of his perch.

That eye-blinding power -- he saw it in the aura of golden light,  
in the flickering of frozen blue fire,  
the merest glimpse of his master's veiled eyes.

Heaven's glory was found upon the earth  
and he served it with his every breath --


	2. thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- thunder -

The world, inside and out, beat a mad and relentless rhythm;  
the pounding of soul-driven fury deftly channeled in a duel of skill,  
the beat of one's own pulse sounding through the air as   
strike -- block -- strike -- attack,  
pattern after pattern cut through the air.

Lessons were one thing;   
but few things made Shiva feel more alive  
than the surging in the blood,   
and the words of measured praise that would result   
when those patterns wrote themselves on his spirit in emerald-blue cacophony.

Controlled fury without, unchained joy within;   
matched strike for strike, they sparred the length of the Temple --


	3. lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lightning -

Power crashed and crawled along his nerves in emerald-blue bolts,  
shot sparks across his vision in an incandescent wave --  
Strike, and counterstrike; a slash of the peacock's tail  
comes crashing down against the Lily's whirling barrier  
as Virgo's chosen students tested one another. 

He refused to leave them idle; and then a greater refusal, to pit them against their fellows. 

So the Virgin's garden echoed with the clash of Silver.

Power answered power;   
the crackling of spirits shimmering-blue and burning rose  
tore the stones as they passed, burned the earth bare  
til their very blood shivered with the charge, and ...


	4. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- snow -

It was ever prudent to slip away on unheard feet  
as two golden Saints came to a dispute, and even more so  
when one's own self stood at the crux of it --  
as if on silent wings, Shiva quickened his pace and fled unseen   
as golden fire and glacial white  
flared in sudden waves across the gardens of Virgo.

That evening he ghosted back night-silent  
to see the meadow carpeted in winter still,  
a colourless beauty; and yet when he brushed away the frost  
the blossoms beneath lay brittle and dead.

So it always seemed, he mused, with the Water-Bearer.


	5. rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- rain -

Tilting his face slowly heaven-ward  
Shiva felt his eyes slide closed  
as the mist grew heavier, fell like teardrops into his sable curls  
and traced coils through the stains of heart's-blood  
that turned teal-silver armour to the bleakness of red rust.

_wash it away;_  
_wash it all away --_

To learn, to obey; these were nothing he did not accept.  
And yet, and yet -- to have obeyed his master's words, that sharp command --

Always a harsh lesson, this,  
and the Peacock's heart was forced to learn it, his hand to act:

_'If you meet the Buddha along the road, kill him'_


End file.
